Motivation Proclamation
by Shipwreckangeloftheassbutt9800
Summary: The angels have fallen, the trials were failed to be completed. With Sam on the verge of letting go and Castiel left to wonder as part of humanity, what is left for the Winchester prophecy? Will they get to close the gates before it's too late? Will heaven reign again? SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS! (My thoughts on 9x01)
1. Counting Stars

**~~~WHO ELSE SAW THE SEASON FINALE? Well good, then we're on the same page. If you didn't, then this is filled with TOO MANY spoilers for you to handle. Turn back now and don't look back!**

Anyway...This is my continuation. Basically, what I think should happen in 9x01. Enjoy~~~

* * *

Chapter 1  
Counting Stars

"The angel's...their falling..."

When another angel's body hurdled to earth, another star dimmed and fell. The sight was horrifying, but so incredibly beautiful that it was hard not to stare. The sky opened, clouds parting to shine an array of Heaven's glow, as every winged brother and sister shot down onto the earths hard sinful surface like small but powerful meteors. Anyone who didn't know the true meaning behind tonight's indescribable event, just thought of this as an unpredicted shower. Dean's emerald-green eyes widened at the sight, watching the sky fall piece by piece. Sam gripped tighter onto Dean's arm, trying to ignore the intense pain that shot through his body like a million thick needles piercing through his bones. They were both terrified, never having imagined something so remarkable yet, horrible could happen to the city above the clouds…But this wasn't even the worst of it. Who knows what Metatron was doing on the other side of the pearly gates?

That's when the Winchesters realized, it was getting hard to look. Sure they were never on good terms with the angels but, watching them all being casted down was just as bad as seeing someone die. Maybe worse. Especially when you could have done something to stop it. Dean lowered his head and closed his eyes, lashing hitting cheeks while the edges of his lips shook with disappointment. But he had to stick with the root of the problem, and that was his Brother's chance of dying in his arms. The hunter stood, making sure not to cause anymore shocks of pain towards the taller man while bringing him closer to the back seat of the Impala. Dean opened the door and helped him in. Sam laid down across the seat the best he could, coughing into his palm violently. He needed to get back to the bunker, he needed to find a way to keep him breathing…but something else came to the man's mind…Dean turned his head to look back up at the sky, the color of his eyes shifting from green to gold when focused on the flashes of light. A memory began to play back in his mind, of when Castiel almost beat him to death when Naomi was controlling him. Dean was on his knees, gripping tightly onto the ends of the angel's trench coat. His face coated with blood, skin broken and swelling from how fracturing the beatings were. Castiel had his hand raised to his side, the angel blade clenched between his red stained fist. Time seemed to stop, just in that moment of clarity. _We're family…I need you._

Dean turned back to face the impala, looking back at Sam who held his mouth against his palm, head rested against the window. The decision was obvious, who was the priority in this situation, but blood or not, family is family. The hunter slammed the car door shut, his hand furiously hitting the side of the door in frustration before it clicked closed. He turned and made a run for it, not knowing exactly where he was going at this point. The sound of an angel's crash reminded Dean of the Fourth of July, except the fireworks had a more permanent destination. And here he was again, back in the woods, pushing branches aside and jumping over logs to find the one person he can never seem to leave behind.

A flash back of Purgatory transitioned with present actions. Everything was colored grey, dark, like running through an old black and white painting. Dean was filthy, some parts of his wet, the others were dry, but mostly all of his clothing was coated in either red or black blood from whatever abomination he slaughtered to survive. His eyes were darkened with rage, but his body was fueled with determination as he headed towards a goal which was never successful from the start. "CASTIEL!"

"Dean!"

The scene of Purgatory faded back to where Dean had been running in the woods. The sound of his name being called back in return lifted his anxiety. He was out of breath, tired, weary, so stressed that he could hear his heart pulse loudly through his ears. But he didn't stop running, he couldn't. Not until he found Castiel. Just then, another ball of light came down from the sky, gaining Dean's attention. It was right above him, coming fast, like a bolt of lightning. It hit the ground seconds after it was noticed, landing only five or so feet away from the hunter, sending him to fall hard on his back. Dean struggled to his side, lifting his weight onto one arm to try and sit up. A small crater formed just inches away, holding the body of God's most outstanding creatures inside of it. He grained his strength to stand, not caring about whatever pain he had, since these guys and Sam back at the car have it worse. Dean inched closer, leaning in to look into the large rabbit hole. And like expected, there was the body of a man lying in the dirt, his eyes inching opened. He slowly rose his hand, hoping Dean could help him…but all the hunter could think about was if something similar had happened to _his_ angel.

Back at the car, Sam had stopped coughing and finally closed his eyes. He wanted to rest, but he was afraid that he might not ever wake up again. He slowly raised his head from the cold metal of the door to look up at the falling stars. He remembered sitting out in a field, Dean beside him while they watched the midnight sky. So many questions raced through their minds…some that could be answered and others that couldn't. That was back when everything wasn't as bad. The days when their only troubles were their stupid decisions and useless mistakes. It felt good to save people, to win a battle even if they knew the war was even bigger than they could ever be. But they still tried. Memories like these of which Sam thought about while watching fire rain from the black dusty clouds were unforgettable, sometimes even reassuring. Sure Sam loved Amelia, and sure he felt bad when he didn't look for Dean during that year he was gone…but he knew in fair game, that his brother gave up just as much, maybe more, to save Sam's life a dozen times over. Apologies were something the Winchester's mastered when it came to each other, but something inside of the larger man ached. He confessed his sins only hours ago, things he never imagined anyone would forgive him for…but he still wasn't satisfied. No. Not until he confronts Dean one last time.

Sam forced himself to sit up, his face looked sickly and his hair was stuck to his skin from sweat. Every bit of him wanted to give up and die, but he knew he couldn't, not yet. Besides, what is heaven without any angel's there to protect it? But he couldn't move. Everything, every muscle, every bone, every nerve was shocked with volts of electricity. Sam jolted in the seat, panting and screaming out from the pain that tore him open. He quickly began to unbutton his shirt, practically ripping the buttons out of their stitches and tearing the cloth in the process. That's when the review mirror caught his eyes…All the veins connected to his heart that were spread across his chest glowed a bright golden orange with every pulse that bumped blood through them. When the beat would rest, his chest would remain normal, though it would happen again and again. Sam stared with widened hazel eyes, unsure whether or not to be terrified or concerned. The pain came back, acting as a wave of birthing contractions which sent the youngest Winchester onto his side against the back seat. He tried to yell out for his brother, but the intensity of what he was feeling wouldn't allow him to speak.

Dean continued through the woods, listening to the fireworks play out behind him. "Cas!" He tried again, but this time, he didn't hear a response. The hunter quickened his pace, using every last drop of energy he had saved for a moment like this. Though, the sound of a stream is what gave it all away…Another Purgatory transition slid by, showing where Dean had found Castiel by a river between the lines of trees that hid it. The memory lasted only the seconds it took for the green eyed man to finally push branches out of the way, revealing the stream. And as expected, there was Castiel, standing by the water, looking up at the sky with wide blue eyes.

Castiel has been calling for Dean, both mentally and verbally, but he was sure that this is what it felt like to be ignored by someone who can save you. He couldn't poof over to him, he couldn't use any special type of signal to show him where he had been all this time. So he waited, just as Dean would wait for him. The emotions that showered the poor man were heartbreaking, a mix of everything that wouldn't allow a normal human to get out of bed when the sun came out again. He never felt anything like this before, never experienced what a man without grace could feel, see, touch, do…Castiel used to envy the Winchester's for their ability to interact with human nature. But now, he just didn't want any part of it, now that he knew what it was like to hurt.

"Castiel!"

When hearing his name, the newly beating heart in his chest pulsed, but broke at the same time. He turned his head to the side to be able to look back at Dean. Though the sight was shocking. Dean's breath caught in his throat, and every bone in his body shook down to its core with grief. The overall emotion from the man who could never feel remorse made the hunter's world turn up-side-down. Those blue eyes were filled with sorrow, as tears began to form across Castiel's water line. Dean could only walk closer, slowly, just to make sure he had the space he needed…All those angels hurdling down to earth, all those balls of light coming down from the clouds, were his brothers and sisters…the family that taught him everything he knows about everything he does. Even if some choices he's made in the past were bad, those angels were his last and final hope. Dean knew how it felt, to lose all you've ever cared for, worked for. But this, this was unimaginable. I guess, you could say, that now it was the ones that Castiel loved who were burning above him.

The stare between green and blue eyes remained strong and focused, just as it always was…but this time, there was something beyond those heaven-sent pools of determination. There was sadness, failure, betrayal, loss…Finally, a single tear rolled off of Castiel's bottom lash and down his cheek. The droplet of warm water stung, but now that it had started, it wouldn't stop…soon both blue eyes rained with disgrace, but no thought pushed it away. Dean rushed towards his friend, wrapping his arms around his body protectively, embracing him to try and ease the pain. Castiel stayed numb for however long it took for him to realize that he was once again in Dean's warming arms, and right now, he wanted to be nowhere but here. Instead of keeping his hands to himself like the many other times before, Castiel tightly clawed his fingers into the hunter's jacket, feeling more and more tears fall down his face and onto the other man's shoulder. The pattern in his breath changed, it got faster. Castiel couldn't help himself, he couldn't keep quiet, not this time. The sudden burst of loud sobs rang against Dean's ear, and it was something he never thought he'd ever witness. The sound had him in tears, a few taking time to fall when he closed his eyes, only to hold the other closer. He rose a hand and placed it against the back of Castiel's head, tangling his fingers in his short dark brown locks… And for the first time in history, an angel…no, a new _man_, cried.

* * *

**~~~So what did you think? Feel free to leave me a review! I love those. The next chapter will be posted soon, I promise!~~~**


	2. Get Out Alive

**_~~~Sorry it took so long! Here's chapter 2, and I hope you think it's as good as the second one. I apologize is things are moving slow, but I wanted to make sure this was separated from the third part, just to keep things a bit shorter and better organized! If you guys have anything you might want me to mention or add in later chapters, feel free to leave a review for me to see and I will defiantly take it into consideration! Enjoy~~~_**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Get Out Alive

Castiel's fingers clenched tighter onto Dean's green jacket, holding onto him for dear life. The sky continued to shatter, clouds glowing in shades that human nature has never seen before. The beautiful tragic event caused thousands to leave their homes and stare up into space, millions, and billions of people. This was not only seen from where the Winchester's stood, but worldwide. People they know, people they've saved, people they once loved. The man held between the hunter's strong arms continued to sob, yelling out his pain into the strong wind, all that's been held up inside of him for centuries. Dean closed his eyes to let a couple of more silent tears shed, feeling the other's agony in every inch of his own body. There were so many questions to ask a father who never got the chance to save his son like he's done so many times before this. Why? Questions left unanswered… _Why are we still here? What are we to do now? What is to happen to us when this is all over?_

Dean parted from the hug, lifting his hands to meet Castiel's shoulders. He squeezed them, gaining the other man's attention. He moved his palms down the ex-angel's arms before taking them back and just gazing into his watery eyes. Castiel couldn't keep the stare going, he felt dirty, unworthy to be in a hero's presence, even though it's really all he longed for at this point in time. Those blue sapphire pools of agony turned towards the sky, watching more and more angels fall out from their forever home. Though Dean didn't look away from the other man, he just continued to stare, wanting to do so much more in hopes of comfort. He blinked away the tears left behind and reached forward to caress Castiel's shoulder once more. He was about to speak, those swollen lips parting for the first time in those five minutes they've been silent….

The loud sound of an explosion occurred, sending a gust of wind to extend for half a mile, so far into the woods that it blew the trees with such force it could have been mistaken for a hurricane. Dean and Castiel turned towards the direction of which the sound came, but only saw a large fire where the church should be. The hunter's eyes widened, thinking about his brother, about how he left him in the car that was only parked feet away from the church which was now in burning ruins. "SAM!"  
_

Abaddon cracked her neck, having come back for her precious vessel whom she just couldn't give up. Sam had burnt her to a crisp, but for some unknown reason, she roamed around as if nothing had happened. How did she even regenerate if her vessel was nothing but ashes? She fixed herself, rolled her shoulders back and switched her eyes to their normal shade of green. Crowley still sat all tied up in a wooden chair placed at the center of a devils trap. The cuffs around his wrists were specifically intended to keep him there for as long as Dean and Sam needed him to be. The two demons listened to the angels fall, the sky rein fire and the ground beneath them tremble. It was heaven on earth, something Abaddon has waited for since her rebirth. The sensation was almost orgasmic. She leaned her head back and chuckled, every inch of her body refueled just on the sound of it all. Crowley watched her, unsure of what she might do if he spoke. Sure he was still Crowley, but the last trial did do a number on him, made him actually feel pity for the winged souls above. Though, he kept his thoughts to himself, having a sense of fear during this rearrangement. Abaddon sighed with success, opening her eyes to glance over at the man seated at the center of something she couldn't get herself in the middle of. A grin spread from ear to ear, her heels clicking against the wooden floors as she made her way before the trap, before her _king._

"Look at you. Stuck head first in a mouse trap, coated in the blood of a saved man. And you call yourself the king of your people?" The woman laughed, staring down at the drawing before her. Every step she took, caused the wood beneath her black heels to split, breaking the trap around the chair where Crowley sat. Abaddon kneeled before him, her hands squeezing the man's arms, enough to crack every bone in half. He clenched his teeth in pain, staring down at where her hands were, then back up into those disgraceful eyes. . "Well guess what hot shot. It's November, the poles are in, and I voted for myself. You on the other hand, are worthless in every sense of the term." Abaddon stood, kicking down the chair so it hit the floor with a loud thud.

"You won't win." Crowley grunted, trying his hardest to break himself free from the thick metal around his neck and wrists. "You can't."

Abaddon rose her arms, taking in a long breath as a smile formed across her painted lips. "Listen to the music being played just for us. The angels have fallen from their safe haven, but our sanctuary remains. Our father will rise from his locked room, and when he does, we'll have an army ready to conquer every corner of the universe! How many times does an opportunity like this open up?"

"Many were like you." Crowley began, staring up at her from the corners of his eyes. "Many with the power to open any door had the same thoughts, until they had their throats cut out, begging for mercy in the hands of Dean and Sam Winchester. And you, like them, will end up the same. Dead. Another attempt at world domination, ruined because of two boys. Even if it seems like a flawless advantage, there will always be a way to stop the end from happening, as long as they are alive."

"Then I'll just have to kill them."

"You don't seem to understand." Crowley laughed. "It's been done, everything has been done. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BIGGER EGO THAN THE DEVIL HIMSELF, DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL GET THE 'OPPORTUNITY' TO WIN THE WAR!"

Abaddon grew silent, staring down at Crowley with an unamused and furious expression. But what he implied was true. There has been many to step into the ring, but none to actually make it out alive. Though, the pride she carried wouldn't allow her to take anything she was told into consideration. Instead, she lifted Crowley, chair and all, off the ground with just the grip of his collar. "How dare you take their side?"

"I'm on no one's side darling, I just know when I've been beaten! Why waste my breath on something that can't be done and die knowing everything I've strived for had no effect what so ever? Put yourself on the Winchester's wanted list, and I promise, you'll be deep underground before you can call for daddy's help." Abaddon tossed Crowley back, right into a wall. The force broke the chains free, leaving him capable of escape once his strength returned. The red headed woman gave him a rough kick to the face, making sure he stayed down and powerless.

"A salesman, a hell hounds chew toy, thought he could rise to be king? You're a disgrace."

"No…" Crowley struggled to sit up. "I just have common sense."

The knight of hell reached down to take a firm hold on Crowley once more, raising him up to above eye level. But, before Abaddon had the chance to speak or harm him again, the doors of the church opened. She and Crowley both turned their heads to see who was stupid enough to ruin a moment between two demons. There stood Kevin, holding something unrecognizable in one of his hands. He was out of breath, so obviously, the boy has been working hard on whatever it was he came here for.  
_

Kevin was wondering the bunker, trying to find something Dean and Sam asked him to look for while they were gone to do the last trial. After getting everything he needed, he set up all the equipment necessary for what he was told to create. Of course he's done this before, but instead of having it only to vaporize one or two demons, this formula was basically to make a small nuclear bomb. Kevin concentrated on nothing but this, not having anything distract him. With the tablet at his side in hopes that it will give him more knowledge than what he already has on what he was doing, he finished in under an hour. Kevin walked back up the stairs when hearing alarms go off in the bunker, turning his attention to the main room where the large table was. The map engraved under a large sheet of glass started to flicker red lights on top of every continent, warning Kevin that something was in fact happening at this very second. He took this as a sign to engage the ultimate pest extinguisher, knowing that this is what Sam and Dean meant when they said he would feel it was 'time to take action.'

When making his way from the bunker to where the church was, Kevin had to time it perfectly in order for the plan to work. He saw the impala parked right outside, the sky around him unleashing a biblical storm. He ran up to the car window, placing his hands on the glass to look inside. That's when he spotted Sam, struggling to stay alive as blood poured out of his mouth and down his chin. Dean was nowhere to be found, meaning this was probably a lot worse than Kevin imagined it would be. Even so, he couldn't give up on the Winchesters now, after all they've been through in the past few years. The Asian boy looked at the bomb in his hand, then back up at the church. This little creation wouldn't save the world, but it sure could do something to keep it at hold a little while longer. With that, Kevin ran towards the church, opening the double doors and catching the eyes of the two most powerful demons hell had to offer.

"What's this?" Abaddon smirked, keeping Crowley elevated off the ground so he couldn't escape. The man being forced up knew exactly what Kevin had in his hand, since he was the one who has seen it play out before on his own men. But, something about it didn't seem right…like it's been tampered with or changed to do something else, something bigger. Crowley stared at it, then back at Kevin as if waiting for an explanation.

"Sayonara, you black eyed bitch."

The woman's smirk formed into a frown, confusion filling her green eyes as she watched the prophet toss the item into the air. Everything moved slowly, but Abaddon was starting to realize exactly what was to happen. Crowley struggled in her grip, wanting to get free and dart out of there as fast as he possibly could, but she wouldn't allow him to move. Her eyes switched to black, her lips parting to let out a loud demonic scream just in time for the church to be blown away.  
_

Dean started running, Castiel following shortly behind but not fast enough to meet the other man's expectations. He felt weak, worthless, the same emotions that came across him during that long year in purgatory, though this time it was overwhelming. More angels crashed onto the grounds around them, making it hard to thoroughly find their way out of the darkened forest. Trees were lit on fire, burning down and toppling over onto others to spread the flames. Castiel tripped over one of the large vines tangled with the dirt and fell face first, feeling the pain shoot through his body unlike ever before. Dean stopped, turning towards the fallen angel and hurrying to his side, taking his hand to help him up. But the tension in his leg made it hard to even find strength to stand again…

"Dean! Just go and leave me behind."

"No Cas! Not again!" Dean yelled above all the noise, gripping tighter onto the other man's hand.

"My leg, I think it's broken."

"Leg or not, I'll carry you out if I have to!" Those words was all it took for Castiel to believe again. A memory of Purgatory played itself back in Castiel's head, and he was sure that Dean felt he could have tried anything back then to get him out. All he could do was nod, trying his best to stand without snapping the rest of his broken bone. Castiel grunted, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes tight from the shocks of anguish and discomfort that pierced him. The hunter lifted him up bridal style, not caring about the weight against his arms, and instead, focused on making it out of the woods alive. Dean stopped and stared at the fire surrounding him, contemplating on which direction wouldn't get them both killed.

Sam opened his eyes when hearing the explosion, trying to make out anything through blurry vision. All he could see was the colors red, orange, and yellow…a familiar blend that he knew better than anyone else. Fire surrounded the impala, taking the church and every green surrounding it in its grasp. He used all the strength left inside his body to crawl forward and over the seat to reach the glove compartment where all their phones were stashed. Sam blindly took one of them, slumping back into the seat with a few pants of exhaustion. He scrolled down to find Dean's name, hesitantly pressing down the call button when finding it. Though, it wasn't long before the phone fell from between Sam's fingers and onto the car floor. The hunter gave into temptation and allowed his body to relax, falling back onto the leather seat and drifting off into an unconscious state.

The phone rang somewhere in the woods where Dean had dropped it while back. His breath was fast while he ran, keeping the man in his arms up as best as he could. The flames were strong, causing a sweat to form over his clothed skin, making it harder to function. The fumes filled his lungs, smoke making it harder to see straight, but he still kept heading towards where the church once stood. Castiel had his eyes closed, his fingers clawing at whatever of Dean he could take hold of. But, everything began to sink in. Dean slowed down due to how tired his body had become. There was two trees lit a fire before him, which was the only passage in and out of the woods. He knew that if he was to dive right in, it would probably either kill him, or terribly burn him. The hunter looked down at the passed out ex-angel in his arms, trying to find a reason why he shouldn't just fall to his knees and give up right there…but he couldn't find one, not while he still had a promise to keep. Dean took a leap of faith, giving himself a running start before guarding Castiel with his own body and throwing himself right between the burning bushes. Both men rolled onto the grass, harmed and distressed…but after letting go of him, Dean was left to lay just inches beside his dear friend.

The phone continued to ring, until a hand finally took hold of it. The device was slowly lifted to press against Abaddon's ear. Her skin was coated in blood and charcoal colored gashes. Her hair was down, a large amount of it burnt, and her clothes ripped to shreds as if she was attacked by a lion. But she was still standing, tall and proud, with that same wide grin spread across her cherry red lips. "Crowley was right, you two are clever, but just know that you're playing with the big boys now. I'll make sure you, along with everyone who still believes in free will, suffers slowly. And this time, it will be you who begs for mercy in _my_ hands. Let the games begin." Abaddon dropped the phone back into the dirt and stepped on it, walking right into the burning woods.

Dean opened his eyes, turning his head to stare at the impala knowing his brother was safe inside of it. Then he directed his attention to Kevin who was blown back into the gravel when the explosion occurred. The last person he saw was Castiel, his head turned to face Dean with closed eyes. The hunter watched him, just for a moment, before his body went numb and everything around him turned black.

_Why are we still here? What are we to do now? What is to happen to us when this is all over?_

* * *

_**~~~Well what did you think? I had to add Abaddon and Crowley into this chapter for explanatory reasons. DON'T WORRY! If she's still walking, it means Crowley is too! Wanna know what's going to happen next? Are they found and taken to safety or just left there to ponder in a pool of failure? How did Abaddon come back in the first place? Find out in the next chapter which I will have up as soon as possible!~~~**_


End file.
